Good Heavens - Chapter 1
by maritah524
Summary: The young goddess, daughter of the Father God tries finding a place to rent in the Divine Metropolis while her trouble making husband is in the hospital, recovering, which is a more daunting task then she'd originally anticipated.


Well. He did it again. King Darrel, Sem-god of Chaos had gotten into trouble, a bit of a fight had broken out. The details are not specified, but it involved pissing off someone again, as he often does and a rather strong woman who couldn't take his hard hardheadedness for too long...or something like that. His actions had landed him in the hospital. He hated the hospital, he had nightmares of it, terrible night terrors, flash backs, so when his young wife, Mary, Goddess, Daughter to the Mighty God, father of Gods, had to get him to go, they had to literally drag him kicking and screaming. His screams still echoed in her ears. Hands over them, tears falling onto the ground between her legs. It was a terrible thing to remember. She was crying all night, remembering. She could feel his pain. His love, his respect, when he opened up to her, she could walk through his thoughts. Past his dark clouds, the sharp objects just missing her, pictures of clowns here and there in a jumbled mess. Inside lay hiding a man of light and goodness that hardly anyone sees... and no one cares. Besides her own heart. She belongs to him and he to her. The nicest thing she saw when she entered was his face and his good heart. He always loved her. He always kept her in his heart, for his heart belonged to her and her alone. No one else would deserve his love. So when he'd screamed bloody murder as he was finally dragged off, as though he were being hauled off to be killed, it cut into her, deep. Killing her inside, red bleeding.

"My honey..." She could remember his green eyes, his curly shiny blond locks... She wished she was with him now, but they were packing. Her and her small children. The oldest was Darrel Jr, he was 6 and a trouble-maker, just like his father. A little prince of chaos he was. He wore that irresistible innocent smile on his face that just yelled, asked the question "Who, me?" He looked just like his father, but with his mother's dark hair. He'd been a good boy though, up until her ex, her husband's older twin bother had taken his son away...she'd felt sorry for him since she'd noticed how differently he'd acted. The two were twins as well, which was really heartbreaking. Then there was the girls, both five years of age. One had curly blonde locks and everything from head to toe from her father, while the other had light red hair and more wavy-curly hair, both had green eyes. And finally were the last set of twins, David and Thomas, four years old and honestly were pretty much angels, except the fact they always went along with their older brother, who was less then the behaved sort. He also had lighter hair.

The phone rang, it was him. Her eyes were puffed, she'd clearly been crying, wiping her sniffling nose, she swiped her phone to answer it, it was her man. So happy to hear from him she kisses the screen several times after having hugged the phone so close to her. He laughed, saying he loved her too and that he's okay now. It wasn't the mental hospital... he just, ya know, freaked out. Hushly in a lowered voice apologizing .. it was just his Post Traumatic Stress.. but he's okay, since Mary had made sure he went to the very best hospital, the one her side of their family would go to-that was where the God's reigned, went to school and lived. A giant metropolis of the divine. Good, bad, neutral and all those in between. Mary told him she loved him with tears in her eyes. She loved him and missed him every day. Unable to get sleep. He told her he was alright and the hospital was remarkable. He really liked it. In fact he was thinking of getting some work done, and even getting a liver transplant, since he'd put his own through hell and enough to kill a normal Irishman several times over. But to do that it'd take months to grow and prepare, which all together, would take a year, six months to fully heal and six more for the liver, as well as a few other little things. She made him promise not to change anything from the neck up or the waist down. He assured her he was not. She promised she'd be there to see him as soon as she could find a place that'd let them rent for a year. Darrel was glad to hear it, but barked at her not to use any of her own money! He didn't like his wife having to use her money that she got from her father, he wanted to provide for her, like a good husband. She sighed and agreed. It was hard for her to get off the phone, she was so attached to him and he didn't mind one bit.

Finally they hung up and she had to finish the packing. Putting the kids into the carriage, having help to put the boxes and suitcases on top. The white pegauses took off with everyone inside. Their stops were to the city's streets, right in front of the buildings that were renting. It was all so sudden, she didn't have time to call ahead. Sadly because of this, many of the landlords had not taken her seriously, but even still, it mattered little, since most only offered two year leases, though she had found a few that only asked one year, but those, though very nice, did not allow for children, or their little pet cat even. One after another, no, no, no, no, nothing, no one. Every single available place was not a real option for her and her family. Not to mention little Darrel Jr had ruined a few possible chances by trying to burn the curtains, so she had to pay for the damages that her husband provided, which wasn't much, even on his salary-since this was the God-goddess realm, everything was expensive. Not even one grape was affordable (nor of the high quality) as that on earth in the most expensive regions.

"Go on" said the young looking goddess, appearing to be no more then twelve years of age, but had lived quite a bit longer, so she was somewhat more mature then an actual human twelve year old. Though she thought the same as one her age. She gently ushered her small children forward in front of her as they'd all pile into the carriage... sighing, she'd request to be taken to the nearest restaurant.

"Mama... will we ever find a home?" Asked young Molli

Mary had small tears in her hazel eyes, as always, "... I don't know my child... - We'll find one, I know it" touching her daughter's hand.  
"We won't be homeless, will we?" asked Darrel Jr dejectedly

"I, I hope not.. -But how about we get something to eat?"

The kids got all excited, "Denny's!" "I want to go to a Chinese restaurant!" "Ice Cream!" "No, a taco place!" This made their mother laugh.

They would go to the lovely Chinese Buffet, so everyone could get what they wanted. She reminded them though-they had to behave-she was looking at the oldest boys.

"What?! Why aren't you looking at Tom?" Tom was the good one you see. Always looking out for his sisters, listening to what his mother said, the one who didn't like to get into trouble. But he was the different one.

"Because he doesn't start fires!"

"Dad stars fires" he said crossing his arms.

"Your father has a job to do and that job is to start chaos, without it the world would fall into too much order and that would cause a terrible form of chaos! When you're a fully trained God of Choas, you can start fires, but not now."

"Hmph" Little Darrel Jr pouted.

Mary made him take out everything from his pockets and backpack and give to her. Cherry bombs, lint, matches, oil, lighters, stolen candy, a few gold coins, small knives, the list went on. She put everything into her purse.

They'd find themselves parked at The Jolly Rice Bowl, a Chinese/Japanese restaurant with buffet. Finally. Her little herd of children took their seats, having to tell David, or Dave to stop kicking his sister Luci, who in turn hit him and so both had to sit at the table until the rest came back from getting their plates. Luci grumbled about her mother never caring about her and that Molli was her favorite. She was always like this. Mary sighed and left to help the others with their plates. Tomas wanted the skinny noodles, oranges and some grapes. Darrel Jr could get his own, Molli wanted salad, some bread and egg rolls Mary decided for the skinny noodles too, and some potatoes, as well as some sushi on the side. Getting back, she'd have to leave her plate there, "Darrel, you're in charge until I get back-this means no noise, no screaming, no tormenting your sisters, just, eat, okay?" "Yeah, okay mom" "I love you" he smiled a bit, before she left to help the two trouble makers of the day-Luci and David (Dave). Luci wanted some meat, some raspberry tarts and some bread. David wanted pizza, pigs in a blanket and skinny noodles with sweet and sour sauce By the time they'd returned their sodas were delivered. All of the girls plus Thomas had gotten the Coke Zeros, Darrel Jr and David ordered Sprites.

As they were eating, and the children getting along, Mary phoned her husband, telling him about the lack of available homes that allowed both children and pets. Darrel suggested getting rid of the cat, which Thomas and Molli over-heard, which made them cry, which made the rest upset Their mother reassured that would not happen.

Near by sat a rather familiar goddess, though Mary hadn't noticed while she was distracted by her littler ones...


End file.
